Misty Tomorrow
by Freaye
Summary: The Alternate Version of Second Crash of Lightning. Chrome was given the task to save tomorrow, and she was going to do it with her dying will - or die trying. (Timetravel AU, Survivor, BAMF Chrome)


**Thank you for taking an interest in my story! ~FireKitsune313**

**Summary: The Alternate Version of Second Crash of Lightning. Chrome was given the task to save tomorrow, and she was going to do it with her dying will - or die trying. (Timetravel AU, Survivor, BAMF Chrome)**

**Bold: To empathize words or actions.**

_Italics: 'Thoughts', flashbacks, etc._

* * *

**Pre-Chaos - Lady of the Mist, Deceiver and Protector**

_"Boss!" Chrome screamed. Tsuna was turning, he was to slow, to slow! A glint of silver flashed. Chrome's eyes widened. Blood flew. She turned to the man who _hurt _her _sky _and growled. Real vines conjured by her grabbed the struggling man, ripping him to pieces. "Boss..." She tried to heal him, desperately wishing she had sun flames instead of mist flames. She pushed her hand into the gaping wound, trying to stop the bleeding. _

_Tsuna smiled weakly. He patted her cheek, his amber eyes glowing with acceptance and sadness. "Chrome...there is a bunker hidden under my desk. Activate the machine in it. It...will allow you to change this." he wheezed. Chrome's eyes shimmered, and she shook her head. "I won't leave you." She whispered. Tsuna only sighed. _

_"Chrome...I want you to...live on." His ring glowed eerily. "I...entrust you...with the...future." The ring burst into flames. Chrome blinked. And she woke up again in a place that she had not seen in 20 years._

**20 Years Before...**

_A low hanging mist surrounded Chrome, shadows flickering, whispering of memories best forgotten. Large purple roses grew untamed, glowing with mist flames. A large full moon spread moonlight, touching the mist but never shining through it. A cloudless sky swirled with the colors of navy blue, indigo, and purple. Stars twinkled, forming not the constellations, but that of her family and allies. This was a land of mist, untouchable. This was Chrome's mindscape, where her very soul was personified. _

_Chrome closed her eyes, focusing on finding a sky flame she would never forget. A burst of sky flames appeared before her, fading into that of a petite, brunette child. "HIE? Where am I?" Chrome giggled quietly. "You're here because I called you here." Tsuna whipped around, facing her with a frightened face._

_"HIEE! W-who are you!?" The 9 year old Tsuna exclaimed. Chrome gave Tsuna a warm smile. "My name is Chrome." Chrome chirped happily. Tsuna gave Chrome a small smile. "I-I'm Tsuna." Tsuna said. Chrome smiled to him, so happy to see him alive, even if he wasn't his future self. "You have pretty flames." Chrome said._

_Tsuna blinked. "F-Flames?" Chrome nodded. "Un!" Chrome gently sat down, patting the ground beside her. Tsuna hesitantly sat down. "Dying Will Flames, as they are called, are a type of power that are used by channeling your desperation. There are 7 'official' flames called the flames of the sky." Chrome gestured with her hands._

_"Flames of the Sky?" Tsuna quoted, leaning in. Chrome nodded, clapping her hands together. She opened her hands, and a exotic purple butterfly escaped her grasp, fluttering and landing on Tsuna's nose. His wide brown (Naive, so, so Naive) eyes focused on the butterfly perched on his noise. With a single snap, the butterfly vanished in a burst of purple flames._

_"There are 7 flames of the sky. Mist, Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Lightning, and Sky. Each flame has it's own attributes and appearances. Mist flames, for example, are characterized as constructing." Chrome explained._

_"C-Constructing?" Tsuna asked. Chrome nodded earnestly. "It means to create. Mist flames, the ones I have, make illusions, and can even make them real." Chrome said. "S-So that b-butterfly..." Chrome nodded. "Was created with Mist Flames." Tsuna's eyes shimmered. "C-cool..." Chrome softly smiled. "I think you have the prettiest flames..." Chrome said._

_Tsuna pointed to himself, giving her an incredulous look. "I-I have the p-prettiest f-flames?" Chrome nodded. "You are a sky flame user, the rarest kind. Your characteristic is to harmonize. You will attract others to you, and eventually collect your guardians." Chrome said to him. _

_"G-guardians?" Chrome nodded earnestly. "You will have atleast 1 of each flame type. You will harmonize with them." Tsuna turned to her. "D-do you have a sky?" Tsuna asked carelessly. Chrome flinched, and Tsuna knew he had hit a sore spot. "He is...gone." Tsuna's eyes widened in realization. Her sky was dead. _

_"I'm sorry..." Chrome shook her head. Tsuna suddenly gave her a sharp look. "Why should I believe you?" Tsuna asked, uncharacteristically having no stutter. Chrome gave him a cryptic smile. She tapped his forehead, an indigo flame appearing on his forehead. "7 days from now, the seal that holds you flames will break. You will dream again, and you will visit me. I suggest not entering your house that day, and finding an area of no human interaction." Chrome said. _

_A heavy cloud of mist rose up, covering the beautiful sky. Tsuna watched on in fear as the mist surrounded them, hiding any sight around them. "W-What's h-happening!?" Tsuna screeched._

_Chrome smiled. "You're waking up." _

"-Young Miss! It's time to wake up!" Chrome only slid out of bed. "Good Morning, Mira." The maid smiled pleasantly, sparkles practically flying off of her. "Time to get dressed, Nagi!" Chrome hummed. It was still odd to be within this far smaller and less developed body. The 8-year-old gave Mira a serene smile. "What is my timetable for the day?" Chrome asked.

Mira hummed, before pulling out a professional looking binder. "You have dance and etiquette lessons after breakfast. At 10:00 AM you will start your studies, with them ending at 4:00 PM. After that you will have a few free hours until 7:00 PM, your..._mother _has invited over some very influential people over for dinner." She trailed off distastefully.

Mira hated my mother, and Chrome hated her as well. It was different this time around, as when Chrome started acing all of the tests given to me and being proclaimed a genius, her mother began to do her little 'hobby'. That hobby would be parading Chrome around on camera and acting like the wonderful mother that she was not.

Her fans were shocked at first that she had a daughter, but when she was interviewed, she lied straight through her teeth. _"I wanted my precious daughter to grow up away from my paparazzi, at least until I could take her with me." _Chrome only sighed, sliding the fancy dress over her head. "Let's get this over with." She murmured. Mira patted her shoulder in comfort, before leading to where the dining room was.

Her purple eyes danced to the side, settling on her computer for only a second. A devious glint flashed through her eyes for only a second. The second she had arrived into the past, she immediately started making a name for herself.

To the Mafia she was only known as 96, the powerful illusionist/hacker. Chrome's eyes darted to the computer. Soon, Mukuro would be freed from that horrid lab. A sharp smile curved onto her face. She would do anything for her family.

"Nagi!" Her mother greeted her with her plastic smile again. She was sitting at the head of the table, already dressed inside an extremely expensive dress. "I have to go to a shoot dear, so do well in your studies. I want you to be ready for the very important dinner, and act accordingly. Should you embarrass me..." Nagi nodded stiffly. "I understand."

Chrome's Mother gave her a smile, before standing up from her half eaten bowl of salad. _'She'll probably die from being so underweight...' _Chrome thought to herself. "Young Miss, here is your breakfast." The fruit salad with assorted fruits of all kinds was placed in front of her. Chrome picked a fork up, missing the homemade cooking made from Nana.

She ate with the grace of a lady, something drilled into her when she was young, and something she doubted she would ever forget. "Mira...have you ever felt lonely?" Mira hummed from where she was standing. "What brought this on?" Chrome chewed a pineapple, before swallowing it. "I had a dream, about a boy. His name was Tsuna. He was a scaredy cat, but when someone hurt those he loved, he would turn into a fierce protector. And his eyes were pretty. The color of flames."

Mira giggled. "Chrome's having dreams about a boy? Well, maybe he's real, and you'll eventually meet him. It would be like in those romance stories!" squealed Mira, sparkles flying off of her. Chrome only sighed.

Why does everyone take everything the wrong way?

...

Tsuna gulped the water down, staring at the now empty cup. After that strange dream he had...things had gotten strange. His clumsiness was disappearing, and he actually got what the teacher was saying. It was as if someone had put a missing piece of the puzzle in his mind back together, and he could _think. _

And his eyes...

He looked into the kitchen mirror, staring at the orange eyes. Long gone was the soft cinnamon...it had lightened into a hazel the morning after his dream, and it gradually morphed through various stages of orange. His mother, bless her oblivious soul, didn't mind it at all. She only proclaimed that he had beautiful eyes, the color of a sunset.

Feeling the heat bubble in his stomach Tsuna quickly got another glass of water. He felt hot...like he was burning up inside. It was as if someone had lit a fire within his stomach, which was boiling his insides. _"I suggest not entering you house that day, and finding an area of no human interaction." The beautiful Lady of Mist Chrome commented. _

_'I thought she was only a part of my imagination...could she actually exist?' _Tsuna put his shoes on, feeling the urge to follow her advice. It was as if a tiny voice in his head had told him to. There was woods near his house, where no one would go into, preferring the park to the untamed wilderness. Tsuna was turning the corner, and headed into the deeply wooded area.

Ancient trees surrounded him, with small beams of sunlight flickering through the leaves. He placed a hand on one of the tree, to hot to carry on. He closed his eyes, hugging the cold bark of the tree.

_Click._

Tsuna's eyes snapped wide open, flames bursting out of every pore in his body.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Explanation time - Tsuna's flames and Chrome**

**Chrome has harmonized with her sky, something even time cannot sever. She knows his flames by heart, and summoned him to her mindscape to talk to him. Using her own flames, she unlocked the seal Timoteo placed on Tsuna.**

**Tsuna's sudden thinking skills - It has been theorized by many KHR fans that Tsuna's clumsiness and slow mind happen to be from the seal placed on him when he was young. The seal stopped his flames, which made him clumsy, as the flames are apart of him. It is considered to be like losing an arm or leg - but in Tsuna's case, flames. His slow mind - Hyper intuition is also connected to his flames, so when they were sealed it was sealed as well. This mentally inhibited him because of the loss of something as precious as that.**

**(This is an alternative version of Second Crash of Lightning. It will be updated on the same day as the other one.)**


End file.
